


the world is ugly.

by sapphic_miles



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Multiship, Ryden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_miles/pseuds/sapphic_miles
Summary: ryan ross is a complete idiot. he never gets enough sleep, he never finishes his homework. he's your basic high school student.and then he meets brendon.





	1. Chapter 1

_the world is beautiful. no, that's not true. the world is ugly. nature is beautiful. nature is always there. through wars. through peace. through pain. through joy. no matter what happens, you can always look outside and see that not everything on this planet is unpleasant. love is also beautiful. feeling so attached to someone you can't imagine being without them, feeling like the world would end if you left each other. wanting to spend your entire life with that person, being able to tell them anything and everything. love is a necessity to survive. without it, someone sweet and soft can turn cold and stern. some people are even driven mad without it._

____it was 3:24am and ryan was writing an already overdue english essay. he should have started earlier but his mind was occupied by the beaten copy of invisible monsters that permanently sat on his bedside table. the pages were dog-eared from years of reading and re-reading but ryan always found himself coming back to it whenever he needed a distraction from the looming stress of his homework._ _ _ _

on nights like that one, ryan found himself longing for the seemingly endless holidays that were waiting at the end of the current school term. the escape of them was welcome, the endless nights spent awake, writing until his brain was fried and ideas burnt out, the welcoming arms of spencer and his mom when he finally left his room, the midnight mcdonald's trips that were increasingly frequent as school grew closer. ryan loved it.

ryan also loved to sleep.

apparently, he had forgotten that, along with the fact that he had spent the previous nights the same way as he was attempting to spend this one. if he hadn't have forgotten that, ryan would not be suddenly jerked awake at 8am. ryan would instead have been on the 85 with his completed essay folded into a neat rectangle and safely slid into the plastic cover of his new english book.

"ryan, what the fuck dude? get up! you're gonna be late, for fuck's sake!" spencer yelled in his ear, probably with the same number of decibels as a heavy metal concert.

"holy fucking shit, spence!" ryan groaned quietly, rolling over to be blinded by his bedroom light. "i was just having a lie-in after you fucking kept me up all of tuesday night with your boyfriend troubles!"

,

"and I'm incredibly glad you managed to sort out my relationship so could you please haul your lazy arse out of bed!" ryan was sick of being screamed at so he obliged and rolled down onto the carpet with a soft thud. spencer sighed as he grabbed ryan's hand and yanked him off of the floor.

"i'm going to wait outside in my car but if you're not ready in 10 minutes, you can make your own fucking way to school and i won't help when you get yelled at by mr beck!" ryan then started a frantic run around his room, shoving books and pens and his laptop all into his bag. he threw on the purple uniform that was required by the school and sprinted out of his room, towards the kitchen. a piece of bread was flung into the toaster as ryan skidded around the kitchen, haphazardly brushing his hair. he popped out the toast and stuffed it in his mouth as he slid down the hallway, almost falling on his arse in the process.

whilst this was happening, spencer was sat in his car. if he stretched far enough towards the passenger seat, he could see ryan through the dining room window, flapping around and trying to make his way towards the door. it slammed open, ryan falling out onto the path that led up to his house. he lugged his bags up the path and spencer failed to stiffle a yell of laughter at the stressed look on his face. he made it up to the car, flinging himself into the passenger seat.

"dude, drive." he says, a stern look on his face. holding back a giggle, spencer started to drive off as ryan struggled with-

_"I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY FUCKING ENGLISH ESSAY"_

spencer couldn't even hold it together.


	2. chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AGES AAA

“ryan ross, did you get that essay finished?”

 ryan dreaded those eight words.

he had been worrying all day, nervously anticipating the last period english class that he often looked forward to. sure, a detention wasn’t the worst thing that could happen but school was so boring that ryan really valued the time he could spend at home, playing guitar and occasionally having a crack at his gcse revision.

“ryan? earth to ryan!”

his head jerked up in confusion and his eyes fell upon the heightened stature of his english teacher, miss hazel.

she was quite tall, for a woman anyway, shorter than him but above average. most people wouldn’t consider her scary as she didn’t actually shout at people however the disappointment that she showed instead was much worse.

“i’m sorry miss, i didn’t have time to finish it last night” ryan told her. he dared to glance up and his eyes caught the sorry look that flashed across her face. at least the younger teachers sympathised with sleep deprived students, remembering what it’s like to force yourself up every day, running on 2 hours of rest and consuming way over the recommended intake of caffeine. yet he still sensed the disappointment and that was achingly painful.

“speak to me after class please, ryan” she asks curtly before turning back to the rest of the class and beginning the lesson.

ryan cursed silently in his head. the bus comes at 3:50 and school ends at half past. if he’s kept in too long, he’ll have to walk home. that takes ages and it makes him all sweaty and gross, in need of a shower a few hours earlier than usual. this day had not gone to plan.

ryan had been so preoccupied in his worries that he had missed the last quarter of the grand poem analysis that was going on in class and was completely shaken by the bell ringing to signal the end of the day. he launched up, stuffing sheets and pens into his old, beaten up messenger bag and began to rush out of the door in a daze when he heard the bored voice of his teacher call him back.

“ryan, i need to speak to you, remember?”

he sighed, turning round.

“sorry miss”

“listen ryan. you’re not a bad student, not at all. you’ve got real talent. i read your creative writing and it’s better than most published authors. your essays are amazing too, you just need to apply yourself more. i know you’ll do amazing in your gcses, you just need to put the effort in! i’d like you to stay back now, i know you live close to the school and a detention won’t mean your stranded. i just think you need to take some time to really think about applying yourself, you know?”

ryan nodded solemnly. he was definitely walking home.

“ok ryan, can you follow me please? mr rosewood has someone else in detention right now and i have something i need to do so he’ll be keeping an eye on you.” she sauntered out of the room, holding doors open for ryan as he slowly trudged along behind her. the hallways were desolate, clear of students and teachers. only the dull sound of a hoover echoed around the corridor.

he was lead into a small room, one of the ones that sixth formers have economics lessons in. mr rosewood was sat in the spinny chair at the front, tapping quietly away at the computer. his head jerked up as the door opened.

“oh! miss hazel! w-what are you doing here?” he exclaimed, face going bright red.

she began to explain as ryan turned to face the almost empty room. it was long, taking up what had got to be at least a fifth of the corridor. there were tables as desks on either side, placed in the same arrangement  all the way down the room. lockers were pushed against the left wall at the back, with bag straps and tinsel hanging out of them. there were various other christmas decorations around the room, lights adorning the windows, a small tree in the corner, paper snowflakes pinned to the wall. ryan thought it all looked a bit sad, the decorations weren’t of the nicest quality but it was the thought that counted.

a boy was sat in the centre of the room. he wore a bored look on his face, leaning his chin on his palm and gazing thoughtfully at the text book propped up in front of him. ryan could tell he was texting furiously but the two teachers present seemed too caught up in each other to pay attention. the boy looked up and smiled slightly, looking down again as miss hazel said ryan’s name.

“well, ryan, would you like to take a seat over there next to brendon please? he’s in the same year as you, you could study together!”

ryan glared at his teacher’s excited tone but took his seat as she gave him a thumbs up and left the room. mr rosewood returned to his exciting looking typing and ryan turned to brendon.

“so who are you texting?” he whispered

“fuck you scared me!” brendon hissed back, a smile breaking his face

“sorry, thought you’d realise there was another person in the room”

brendon shook his head at that.

“wasn’t expecting to be asked about my phone, i thought i was hiding it well”

“not really” ryan told him. brendon blushed, “anyway, who are you texting?”

“uh, just my friends”

“oh, cool”

ryan felt uncomfortable. he got out his english notes and started reading them, trying to take in information.

“so, do you like music?” brendon asked, the awkward tension in the air making him shift in his seat uncomfortably.

“uh, yeah, who doesn’t? I’m taking it for gcses.”

“oh cool, what else are you taking?”

“french, history and drama. you?”

“spanish, geography, drama and music. my extra subjects are the same as you!”

“how come i’ve never seen you around then?” brendon didn’t seem like someone ryan wouldn’t notice. he had choppy brown hair that was swept up into a wave, making his forehead look way bigger than it was. to contrast the strange quiff, brendon was wearing eyeliner, similar to ryan’s, smudged around his eyes, and he seemed to be wearing lip gloss, of all things.

“oh, I moved here about a week ago. this is my third day but lots of that has been getting used to things, not actually going to lessons. my first lessons were today and i accidentally flung a pen at mr rosewood so here i am. i’ve got music _and_ drama tomorrow though, hopefully we’ll be in the same classes?”

“there’s only one music class and one drama class, everyone chose psychology and media studies because they seemed more academic, i’ll definitely see you there. let’s hope the drama group likes you though, you won’t have as much fun if they don’t.”

“what’s the drama group?”

“well, i won’t tell you all their names or anything like that but the drama group is all of the people who took drama as a gcse option, plus a couple others who we made friends with during the summer show in year 9. they’re my best friends, we have a group chat and have some wild stories. crazy shit happens with us every day.”

“woah. i hope i fit in”

“you’re definitely our usual type,” ryan giggled a bit, “ninety percent of us wear eyeliner!”

brendon blushed again, he hadn’t thought his makeup was that obvious…

“ok boys! detention is over, you can go home now!” mr rosewood shouted hurriedly, looking anxious.

“oh okay.” brendon seemed confused.

the pair walked out of the room together, smiling slightly at each other as the exited the school gates. ryan began to walk towards his house when brendon shouted after him:

“see you tomorrow, ryan!”

“yeah! see you!”

 ryan turned around, grinning as he saw brendon smiling, and then he started the long walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo  
> so this is my first fic and y'know, hopefully it's gonna be good!  
> yup, hope you like it!


End file.
